Poppysmic
by baffledcarcajou1
Summary: Vlad decides to leave Garside and head to Stokely. He hypnotizes Erin to believe she was brought up by a fosterfamily. Though after a long while Erin remembers PARTLY who she is - a vampire slayer. And she's set on killing the Dracula's to save her brother. Suck at summaries! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

He couldn't take it any more. The pressure of being the Chosen One, and the challenging task to keep up the treaty was just too much. He had known that it wouldn't be easy, in fact almost impossible, but he'd tried anyway.

He had been told when he was younger by his teachers in school that 'The only failure is giving up', and it had made him feel better then. But now it was doing the opposite, because giving up was exactly what he was doing. He was failing.

So now he was packing his rucksack with the things he thought he would have to bring with him. A bottle of soy-blood, some clothing and some money. The rest of the things he would need he could buy.

Swinging his bag onto his shoulder he was ready, ready to start a new life somewhere.

He walked out of his room as quiet as he could and walked down the corridor to Erin's room. He pushed the handle to her door down and opened it slightly, only so that he could see Erin.

She was lying there, as beautiful as an angel. Peaceful.

Vlad had first thought about bringing her, but now, when he saw her there, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't bring her away from all this just like that.

Erin's mouth turned into a smile as she switched position from lying on her back to her right side. Now he definitely couldn't bring her.

But then a thought struck him. He couldn't leave her here with his father and Bertrand either – they would blame her for his disappearance for sure. A idea popped into his mind, an idea that would fix everything, he thought.

He walked over to her, the angel, and picked her up in his arms. Surprisingly she did wake up, which Vlad was grateful for.

He carried her out of her room as carefully as possible and then went into the throne room. He put her down into one of the couches and then woke her up.

"What?" she murmured. She opened her eyes and let them get used to the dark. "Vlad?"

He looked into her eyes, her wonderful blue eyes, and dragged her in, freezing her with his yellow glowing eyes.

"You are Brea Turner, an ordinary girl. You went here to Garside to look at the school, but didn't like it. So now you will return to your foster family, the Seidners, in Stonehirtage."

Then he snapped his fingers and Erin walked out of the Dracula's lair, and left Garside. Now Vlad had to just go to the family Seidner and hypnotize them as well. Then he knew she would be safe. As safe as you would think she was when she was sleeping in her room, smiling.

Vlad left Garside and fixed everything with the Seidner family, and then returned to where he grew up. To Stokely, where he knew the people who knew him before wouldn't. And to the burnt down castle in ruins. It would match his insides.

_So... what do you guys think? Yes, yes, I know that a vampire cannot hypnotize the ones they are in love with, but this plot wouldn't have worked without that. So, erm... let's say that Vlad could do it because he's the Chosen One. :)_

_Please Review! I love reviews, and I will reply to every review! Yay!_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 1: Erin's POV

_I should probably tell you that this is a fic that is a drabble-fic... or something. Like HyaHya's Crowning or BookWormsAreDyingRace's Justice. And that every second chapter will be Erin POV and every second chapter will be Vlad POV. Here goes the first chapter:_

_**Chapter one: Erin's POV**_

I lifted the duvet and sat up. Another day in my apartment, alone. Without anyone. Even my foster family would be better than this. Sure, they had treated me like Harry Potter had been treated by his uncle and aunt, but during the few times I was allowed to sit in the living room with them, or sit with them at dinner, I had felt like I was part of a family. Like I had someone beside me.

But now there was only thin air next to me, and the loneliness was making the worst of my day. As I rose from the white sheets of my single bed I tried, as I had so many times before, to remember what had happened before I had lived with Seidners. Where had I been living? What had my parents been like? I never got an answer to those questions. Only a terrible headache.

But this time it was worse than it had ever been. My head felt like it was going to explode, and I clutched it, wanting it to stop. But it just wouldn't.

I sat down on my bed again, curling into a ball of pain. It just wouldn't stop.

Suddenly my head exploded, or at least it felt so, and probably millions of memories streamed through my line of thoughts. I wasn't Brea Turner, I was Erin Noble – a vampire slayer.


	3. Chapter 2: Vlad's POV

"_OMG! Was it that long ago since I've updated?" was my reaction when I looked through my fics, and then I decided that I would update one of them at a time. So; this is the first of many promised updates that probably will be forgotten or smoothly ignored._

_Now it's Vlad's POV, just so you know. See what I did there? Tried to rhyme. I know, I can't rhyme._

Vlad observed. Vlad longed. Vlad didn't move.

Some ash sprinkled down on the vampire's black strands of hair, causing him to rapidly try to get it off his head. Though when he realised that it was only the bi-product from the fire occurring there a few years earlier, he sighed of relief and got back to watching the outdoor activity of Stokely. He had quite recently been introduced to the fact that some cockroaches and other insects were living inside the sealing, and even though his dad liked to eat them, Vlad would never do that of free will.

From his room in the tower he saw children play in the sunlight, like he used to, bike with their friends, like he used to, be stupid and make mistakes, like he used to, and be normal like he wasn't. His gaze flashed over to the Branagh's house. Many happy, and weird, memories evolved around that building and the family that had been living in there. The family that was _still_ living there. Thoughts about a visit to the townhouse always circulated in his head, but the remembrance of the memory wipe was keeping those thoughts where they ought to be; in his head. He missed Robin, though. Painfully much.

The front door opened to the house belonging to his childhood friend and out came he, the best friend Vlad had ever had, wearing a suit and an honest smile. He then shouted something to someone inside and laughed happily at the answer. Happy. Robin. Robin happy.

Happy without Vlad.

Maybe he should've stayed at Garside anyway, stayed with Erin. He missed her so severely and deeply that his heart could've been ripped out as well and he would'nt have noticed it. And top that with a daily reminder of that Robin is doing so unspeakably much better without him makes Vlad think of a stake as a good thing.

Vlad was about to move away from the window and into his coffin when he felt observed, looked at. He skimmed the ground down below for possible watchers and found a pair of eyes looking at him. Brown eyes.

Robin's brown eyes.

_Sooooooooooooo... what did you think? I wrote this in half an hour so I'm not expecting you to think it's brilliant, but maybe good? Hopefully. Lalalalala... I'm tired and bored... goodnight... Zzz..._

_PS And please review :)_

_xx_


	4. Chapter 3: Erin's POV

_Yay! Update again! (I like updating, hihi!) Just now I saw Moaning Myrtle as a chief inspector in a show I'm watching with my parents and I was like "OMG that's Moaning Myrtle!". Yes, I literally said that, in english, even though I generally speak swedish. Anyway; here's the third chapter!_

It must have been that Ingrid Dracula, Erin speculated while packing newly bought slayer equipment into a dull, old bag. How else could a slayer, raised to kill vampires, have come to be hypnotized to forget about her whole life? The Dracula family were known to be powerful, cruel and unmerciful, so it would be quite a trifle for them to hide her memories. But it was the part about not biting her, killing her, that made her confused.

Ingrid had been weak, deeply sunken into some kind of disease, when Erin had searched for her. The vampire could easily have drained her of blood and regained full strength; but she hadn't. Blood was like wine to the filthy creatures of the night, and sinking their teeth into a human was like opening a bottle of it. Easy. So why, oh why, hadn't the bloodspiller Ingrid Dracula not killed her?

Erin zipped the worn bag closed and hung it over her shoulder: it was night and after all these disturbing thoughts she needed to let off steam from her troubled mind. And slaying vampires was a perfect activity for just that. Or so she'd heard.

The night was silent and the moonlight cast weak shadows of a uncertain slayer onto a brick wall. Would she even find a vampire to slay? She remembered all her training, but no memories of getting to use them crossed her mind. Maybe it was all a lie once again; was it possible to put a back-up hypnosis on someone?

A voice broke the silence, and Erin almost jumped. While cursing herself, she moved towards the sound.

"Remember me? Well, of course you don't. I'm just a kid you tied up and put in a locker. All night I sat there, unable to move. And by morning, when someone finally heard my muted screams and untied me, I had to go to the emergency clinic and -"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Don't interrupt me, I'm getting my revenge."

"I'm sorry..."

"Didn't you hear me? No interrupting. Maybe I shall just skip to the part when I slit your throat off?"

Erin looked around the corner of the brick building into an alleyway and saw two guys, about twenty years old. One was holding the other by the throat up the wall, speaking confidently while the other one was begging for forgiveness. A case of vengeance, Erin thought. Ex victim of bullying has just become a vampire. Too understandable.

"Hi, guys." Erin said as she stepped into the alley. "Am I interrupting something?"

The vampire looked almost afraid at first, but then he saw that it was "only a breather" and smiled confidently. "Yes, actually. You are." he said, and continued. "But it gives you a perfect opportunity to witness something that -"

Erin picked up a stake from her pocket and as soon as it hit the vampire's heart, only a pile of dust was left. She walked over to the person that had been destined to become vampire lunch.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." was the respons.

He then walked away.

Once again the night was silent, and the slayer snuck around in the night. Difference? She was now carrying a strange feeling that it was the first time she'd slayed a vampire by meaning. She did though shake it off and tried to remember the location of the Draculas. Oh, right, Garside Grange.

Then she went home and planned a trip there. She was going to slay the Draculas if the so was the last thing she did.

_What did you think? Not the best chapter: this was written in 20 minutes. But a drabble-fic shouldn't be dedicated as much time as a usual one... I hope. Otherwise... I don't know. Thanks for reading, please review, you know, while you're here... or something._

_PS Lalalalalala... I'm tired again..._


End file.
